Poetry from the heart
by Ms.RydenPotter
Summary: Harry's poems toward Draco


_**A Fairytale Gone Wrong**_

Take a bite from this poisonous apple, my prettyYou'll fall to the ground, what a shame, such a pityWhen the clock strikes twelve you better run fastFalling down, losing your slipper made of glassLocked away in a dark tower- got nowhere to hideYour long hair is cut away, I know you've criedFallen asleep for a whole lifetime to passWaiting for that one person, waiting for him at lastWill Prince Charming come to your side and give you a kiss?Not this time, no, he dose not existThis fairytale is starting to fade, it will never be realStop dreaming princess, its just too surrealSo lay down, my beauty, and remind yourself that you can't win this fightSo goodnight, farewell, and sleep tight

_**When a Vampire Cries**_

The wind grows so stillIt's destiny divides,It's purpose unknownWhen a vampire water then falls From the deepest of skies,Unsure where it landsWhen a vampire earth, once so strongNature's force as it's guide,Crumbles and weakensWhen a vampire hottest of flamesBurning from the inside,Only flickers and wanesWhen a vampire then, what of lifeWhen a vampire cries,Do we die while we liveDo we live while we die?I'd say it was bothBefore each of our eyes,Pain is worth sufferingWhen a vampire cries.

_**Waiting**_

In my room I sit,wondering how long I have to waithow long till the pain goes awayif I sit very still it doesn't hurt as muchI wont move,wont speaknot till the pain goes awayso many questions left unansweredwhy did I trust?how could you do this to me?you said you loved mewas it all a lie?how long do I have to wait?wait for the day you come backI'll sit heresilent and stilltill the day you returnand tell me you love meuntil the pain goes away

_**Twisting And Turning**_

Mixing and matching,Twisting and turning,Hoping and praying,Dreaming and considering,Never knowing yet always knowing,Wanting to, yet not wanting to,Mixing my heart,Matching my soul to yours,Twisting fate with the flick of the wrist,Turning my life over,Hoping that it would end,Praying that it never would stop,Thinking it was over,Wishing that it wasn't,Dreaming of its coming,Considering letting it steal withinNever knowing if it's true,Always knowing that it's to live in the light,Not wanting the light to come,The love of anotherThe dreams of someone close,Remembering what you used to feel,Can it come back if you pray so?

_**Alone**_

Purity once had a name,And beauty once had a once had a meaning,And once I was there was freedom,And once I could once was alive,And once I had another I shared his love,Once I was by his side,Once I felt I fitted,So quickly that grace so great,His beauty so vast,All I ever wanted,Was for it to maybe had another plan,Or maybe he had another love,But it all fell apart,The hand too big for the it's all died away,Happiness, joy, love; all I walk alone in this dark, dark world,With no light to guide my way.

_**Broken Heart**_

I will never forget the days we once hadThe days when you were everything to meMy mind used to tell me we'd be together foreverBut now I realize that was all a big dreamThe feelings I have for you will never goI wish I could take back that one regretful dayThe day when I willingly let you slide from my armsNever did I think of the astonishing pain of regretsThat I would once have to live throughThe sight of you in someone else's armsMakes my heart shatter into a million piecesI sometimes wonder if you still think of meOr if to you, I'm just a face in the crowdI wish so very much that one day we can have it all backBut for now, I'll sit here silentlyRemembering all the memories we once sharedEveryday my love grows much strongerHoping that one day you will feel the sameAnd put back the pieces of my broken heart.

_**Love's Pleasure And Pain**_

I'm trying to figure outwhat love is supposed to be aboutIn the beginning you're always so niceBut in the end, you're as cold as IceIn the end, when you look in their eye'sThat's when you realize all their liesIn the beginning you would never thinkThat they could be so mean in a simple blinkI told you onceI told you twicethat when you love you pay the priceYou feel so emptyCold and blueSo stressed outAnd so confusedThe one who made you so happy and gladIs the same one who is making you sad and madWhen one tries to talk about wanting them to stayThe other just turns and walks awayWhen you smileFor a little whileyou realize it's fakeYou're just trying to hide your heartacheAfter you realize that love was a mistakeOnce you realize they're goneyou automatically ask yourself what you did wrongYour heart starts going insaneFrom all their painYou ask yourself how you're gonna stay saneYour heart keeps tearingBecause, you're the only one caringYou try not to careSo you try to glareYou try to get away,and you try to convince yourself that you'll be okay.


End file.
